1. Technical Field
The invention relates to anti-shoplifting devices, and more particularly to an anti-shoplifting device for cylindrical merchandise such as products contained in a cylindrical container. The invention provides a security device that holds an electronic article surveillance tag (EAS tag) trapped within a lid of the security device which holds the container. The security device contains a magnetic actuated lock which, when in locked position prevents pivotal opening of a lid preventing removal of the protected merchandise contained therein.
2. Background Information
Shoplifting from retail establishments has become an increasing problem in recent times. In response to the shoplifting problems, many different types of anti-shoplifting devices have been developed for protecting different types of merchandise. Many of these devices includes tags that are attached to the items of merchandise in a manner where they cannot be easily removed from the merchandise and which will sound an alarm when removed from the store. It is preferred that these EAS tags are hidden within the item such that a shoplifter cannot remove the tag without breaking a portion of the merchandise or the container in which they installed. Many of these security devices are used to protect recorded media such as CDs, DVDs, VHS, cassettes, etc. which are stored within rectangular parallelopiped boxes, many of which contain either a mechanical locking device unlocked by a mechanical key or a magnetically operated locking device, or a combination thereof. Some examples of the magnetically operated locking devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,422,387, 6,666,330, 6,676,175, and 6,755,055.
Recently, one type of merchandise which has come a target of shoplifters are cylindrical containers used for containing baby formula which is relatively expensive compared to many food products. These cans of baby formula are difficult to protect and to prevent theft since if tags are applied thereto, they are exposed and can be removed or defeated by some means by the intended shoplifter. Also, due to the shape of the container (cylindrical), it is difficult to use in existing security devices, which are generally parallelopiped-shaped without excessively increasing the storage space required for the protected container.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved security device which can be used to protect cylindrical items of merchandise, such as cans of baby formula or other types of products packaged in cylindrical containers, which provides both a mechanical lock preventing unauthorized removal of the merchandise from the security container, as well as, containing an electronic device to actuate an alarm if removed from the store without first removing the purchased container from the security device.